Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various technologies can be utilized to display information to a user of a system. Some systems for displaying information may utilize “heads-up” displays. A heads-up display is typically positioned near the user's eyes to allow the user to view displayed images or information with little or no head movement. To generate the images on the display, a computer processing system may be used. Such heads-up displays have a variety of applications, such as aviation information systems, vehicle navigation systems, and video games.
One type of heads-up display is a head-mounted display. A head-mounted display can be incorporated into a pair of glasses or a helmet that the user can wear. The display is typically calibrated and aligned in the user's field of view, as misalignment may cause double vision and eyestrain. A misalignment may be a shift in the x-direction, y-direction, or a combination of the x- and y-directions. The misalignment may also be an angular misalignment, in which one displayed image is rotated with respect to the other displayed image. The calibration to correct misalignment of the images may be user specific and each user may need a unique calibration to fit his or her vision.